


You're My Favorite Kinda Night

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Prompt:  “Less talking. More fucking.”





	You're My Favorite Kinda Night

“I think she was hitting on me.”

“I know she was hitting on you.” Colt rolled his eyes. “It couldn’t have been more obvious unless she gave you a handwritten invitation to go home with her.”

Ellie flushed, watching him shrug off his jacket and toss it over a chair. He sat to slide off his shoes and still, she just stared, trying to find the words.

“Is that…” She bit her thumbnail and could feel the flush starting on her cheeks. “Would that be something you’d be interested in?”

He stared at her, eyes wide. “You going home with her?!?”

“No. You and me…and her.”

Colt’s eyebrows were raised so far she thought they would climb off his face. “A threesome?”

“Yeah…”

His answer was immediate, final. “No.”

“Whoa, what?" 

"I’m not interested." 

"You wouldn’t be interested in two girls touching you?” The flush was spreading down her neck, her chest. She couldn’t believe the words coming from her mouth.

“The only hands I want on me are yours.” Colt looked up at her, confused. “What brought this on?”

Ellie ignored the question. “You wouldn’t be interested in seeing me with another girl?”

“I’d kill her.” His voice was dark, certain. “I think I’d kill anyone who put their hands on you.”

Ellie shivered, at the possessive tone, the way he looked her over, hungry, predatory.

He stood to clutch her hips, voice low in her ear. “Ellie, what’s going on? Why are you asking?”

She shrugged, eyes falling to her feet. “I just….you have a lot more experience than me and I want to be sure you’re happy.”

“Baby, I’m so happy.” He considered her and then pulled her over to the bed, hands gentle as they swept over her hair, face. “Ellie, is there anything you want to try?”

“Ummm…”

“I’d do almost anything for you.” His hands were more insistent, curving down her arms, mouth sliding up her neck to the spot behind her ear that made her weak. “Baby, tell me what you want.”

“I don’t even know.” She fell back against the bed and he followed, tongue continuing his ministrations, making it hard to think, let alone speak. “What about if you tied me up?”

“Ok….you want that?”

She could only nod.

Colt pulled back to look at her, scan her eyes, her face, before ducking to speak, breath in her ear sending shivers down her spine. “I’d make it so you couldn’t move and then I’d take you apart, Ellie, so slowly, so carefully.” He bit her ear, hands sliding up under her shirt, a teasing touch that promised so much more. “I would touch every single inch of you until you were begging for it, until you were crying with how desperate you were.” Fuck, Ellie was going to start crying now at the low promise in his voice, the hands sliding down to unbutton her jeans. “And then I would put my mouth on you, just how you like, and my fingers in you and I wouldn’t stop until you came so many times your lost your voice screaming my name-” 

"Oh my god.” His hand slid into her pants, a teasing touch over cotton. She couldn’t breathe.

“And only then would I fuck you so hard-”

She grabbed his hands, linking their fingers together and rolled, straddling him. She didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened as she slid on top of him, holding his hands above his head, flat against the sheet, grip tight and sure. “What if I tied you up?”

“I would be down for that.” His tongue traced over his lower lip. “Damn, Ellie, I’d let you do whatever you want to me.”

"Colt?” She leaned over so her lips were inches away from his, breath fanning over his face. “Less talking, more fucking.”

"See?” He smirked up at her. “You already like bossing me around. It’s perfect.”


End file.
